My Red Rose
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Tara's (OC) life was as normal as could be. But every night a rose is left on her window. Who is it from? Her one long life crush and lover. Don't like don't have to read.


Naruto

My Red Rose

I spent most of my days doing the same thing. Getting up, eating breakfast, dressed, and out the door to start my day. Which some times was just walking around the village, helping them, fighting them, or just talking to them. Then go home, eat dinner, go to bed.

But everyday I had a rose on my bed side table.

Every other day I went on missions with my brother Naruto, Sai, an Sakura.

"Sakura! Go left! Sai stay beck and work on that jutsu, Naruto and I will hit it straight on!"

I gave most instructions around here when I'm given the missions from Kakashi.

"Ready? Shadow Clone Jutsu!" We both shout.

Me and Naruto both take out all the rogue and the mission is done.

"Great! Let's head home." I say. It wasn't a long walk. Just a day from here till the rogues and gates. "You three go home, I'll talk to Kakashi." I say before heading off.

Walking around the building waiting till my chance to get in. Taking stairs id boring. When I see my opening I jump.

"Sensei. Here is the report. Not many rogues left." I tell him.

"Take the stairs next time." He chuckles. "You never did. And besides, I'm in no hurry to get home."

I spent time at the raman shop working for extra but I really was just lonely.

"Tara! Welcome! Got you some delivery for you." I nodded grabbing the bags of food and running fast.

Funny enough I get one for free and Naruto enjoys it.

"Tanks Tara. Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine, Brother. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"He has been gone for a year and a half now." Knowing who he was talking about. "He will be back soon." But that was just me giving everyone else false hope. I knew he wouldn't.

I ran delivering the rest of the food. "That was fast! But that's how you do it! Thanks Tara." Said the man. "Hey did you hear he was coming back soon." I couldn't help but smile. "There is still Hope." I said.

My smile faded as I returned home. "Sure. He'll come home soon." I say to myself.

I got ready for bed and to my surprise...

"Why is there no rose?" He may never come back to STAY but her always leaves a rose at my window every night.

"Maybe because...I came to give it to you...Myself." I froze hearing his voice. "Sasuke!" I turn around seeing him standing there. Right in front of my eyes he was here. I held my hand out and he took it. He really was here!

"Sasuke! Your here!" I hug him tight. He returned my hug and spins me around my room. it was like no time went by at all.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't returning to the leaf?" I ask. "I just had to see you first." He said stroking my red hair. "I missed you." He whispers.

"Are you staying long?" I asked. Knowing he won't. "Not long. But long enough." He smiles. More like smirks. "No one else know I'm here."

I smile at him. Taking the rose from him. "Thank you. It's lovely." I say. I put it with the others and we sit on the bed.

"Your trip is going good?" Sasuke nods. "The Kaga's are all thanking me. I really don't deserve it." He says.

I put my hand on his cheek. "You went through a lot. Like all of us did when you left. Naruto NEVER gave up. And I never will." I wink.

"You look good." Changing the subject. He chuckles. "All thanks to your rice balls. There the best I have ever had." I am not a great cook. But I learn.

"Thanks. Are you ever going to really stay. Come back home for good?" I ask. He sighs. "I don't know." There's that smirk again.

"Convince me to stay." He said. I laughed. "Funny. I think I tried that twice already. First time you almost killed me. And last time, You said it was your personal repent mission. I gave you space to fix what you messed up." I told him.

"Not everything." He added. I wanted to ask but he didn't let me.

His kiss was too intoxicating. "How long did you say you were staying?" I asked pulling away. "All night." damn! His low voice get's me.

I couldn't help it. Kissing him back he pushed me down on the bed. I felt his tongue against my mouth. I gave into his touch, taste, but not my own desires.

An Uchiha has more respect for a woman then the Hyuga Clan. My own opinion. His hands moved from my waist to my back. I had both my arms around his neck, with one hand in his dark hair.

Like I said. Not to far! (I don't have a dirty mind y'all!)

By morning he got up getting ready to leave and I woke up just in time. "I'll always wait for you. You know that right?" I said in a laughs then kisses me one more time. "I know. And You'll always be my little rose." He whispered. "See you soon."

"Soon?

Before I could ask he was out the window.

I lay in bed a little longer. A rose was how we met. And I planned on naming my own daughter Rose.

If I had one.

"Naruto!" I hear Sakura screaming. I sighed and got dressed in clean cloths.

Here we go again.

"Will you two stop acting like children!" I yell back at them.

"Tara?" Sakura looks at me oddly. "What?" I see Sai smiling but he didn't say anything.

"We have work to do! Let's go people!" I said to my team. Walking to the office.

"Come in." Before Naruto could knock.

"You knew?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just laughed.

"I do have one thing for you. A scouting mission. Not all of you have to go." He said.

"Is there something on your mind Tara?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow. "No." What was with everyone today?

We took the mission and headed to the gate.

"Did you and Sasuke have a good time last night?" I hear Sai whisper in my ear. Turning red. "Looked like you did." I was about to scream but he ran ahead before I could say a thing.

"How in the hell did he-" Before I finished my sentence screaming girls were running to the gate.

"Sasuke!" They all said. What was going on?

Sakura and I ran ahead of the boys and saw him standing there.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

Naruto pats my head. "Told ya so!" He grins. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sasuke sees us and comes over. "Glad your back!" Naruto says. "It's good to be home." He smiles.

That's a first.

Sakura smiles and bows at him. But Sai... He just says "thank you" to him.

"What?" Was all I could say.

He takes my hand and pulls be forward. "Do you still have that rose ring I gave you before I left the leaf?" He asks me.

I remember him giving it to me as he kissed me for the first time ever. My first kiss.

"Yes. The promise ring is still with me." I show him the ring o my right hand. He kisses it then takes it off.

I could feel all the girls glaring at me.

He slipped the ring on my left hand and- "Sasuke! that's-" I couldn't even dare say it.

He smiles. "Now it has a new purpose. Since I'm home for good." I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sasuke?" He chuckles. "Now you really are an Uchiha now." I turned to see Naruto and Sakura's faces of shock.

Seeing Sai... "I helped him sneak in." He said.

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Naruto screamed at him. Sasuke and I laughed. Watching the three of them run around us.

"Kids." I say. Sasuke pulls me into his arms. "Is that a yes?" He whispers. I smile at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I will always love you. How stupid do you think I am for not saying yes?" I giggle.

"Yes. I will be all yours." I whisper. "The one bond I could never break...Was yours Tara Uzamaki." He kissed me finally and I didn't hold back.

Making this official I was now the future Mrs. Uchiha.

AN

Hope you like it. Took forever to write.


End file.
